


stuck in a rut

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AYY, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), FINALLY!!!!!, Gen, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: Dante might be an alpha but hewantsa knot. Even a fake one.





	stuck in a rut

Dante locked his bedroom door and went back to the cabinet. The rut had come again like clockwork. It wasn’t the rut itself that he had a problem with. It was the _urge_. The urge to fuck was good but it wasn't he _wanted_. It wouldn't satisfy him. He wanted be **claimed**. There was no better feeling, no better dream. 

Dante took a new toy out of his box. It was dildo with a knot near the end, larger than the last one he bought. Maybe this one would be it? Anticipation thrummed through him. Dante quickly took off his clothes. He propped himself on the headboard, pillows beneath him. Dante tucked his knees toward him. Grabbing the lube off the bedside table, he poured a generous amount on his hand. 

Dante circled his hole with a finger then slowly pushed it in. it slid in without a hitch. He wanted friction, even a slightest bit but he didn't have an omega's slick to help. Dante added another finger, curling them in trying to find the spot. He curled and uncurled his fingers for several minutes, gasping when he finally hit the spot he was looking for. 

Dante added a third finger, pulling them out then slowly pushing them in. he took the fourth finger easily. He was ready. Dante poured lube on the dildo, coating it with a smooth downward glide of his fingers. He put it by his hole, pushing it inch by slow inch. Dante wondered what another's knot would feel like. It would be almost unbearably warm, leaking precum and would twitch inside him. Dante moaned, oh how he _wanted_ it. 

The top the fake knot nudged against his hole but Dante didn't push it in. not yet, not yet. He slowly pulled the dildo out then slowly pushed it in. what would other alpha feel like? The cloying smell of their rut, their arousal. He slammed it in. Dante gasped, toes curling. Their hands under his knees, their breath on his face. Their teeth on his neck. _God._ The thought of being claimed by another alpha made him drool.

Dante went faster. What would his alpha say? How eager he was to take their cock? How he took it so well? He moaned. He wanted to go faster! So much faster. Dante snapped his hips down to meet the dildo, the fake knot almost breaching his hole. Would his alpha encourage him to take their knot? Or just shove it in without caring about him? Tell him to **take** it. 

Dante slammed it in, the knot finally inside. The burn was _delicious_. And with a whine, Dante came. There was no cum to fill him up and that always disappointed him. He panted, rotating his wrist to lessen the ache. Would he find an alpha willing to mate with him? An alpha willing to mate with another alpha? 

A very low chance but Dante kept wishing.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry)


End file.
